dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley Tucci
Stanley Tucci ist ein italienisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er stellt in "The Hunger Games" Caesar Flickerman da. Leben Tucci ist der Sohn von Joan, einer pensionierten Geschäftsführerin und Autorin, und Stanley Tucci Senior, einem ehemaligen High-School-Lehrer. Seine Schwester Christine Tucci ist ebenfalls Schauspielerin. Tucci wuchs in Katonah, New York, auf und ging auf die John Jay High School. Der Italo-Amerikaner spielt meist in Rollen, in denen er zynisch oder bösartig wirkt. Dazu gehören die Rollen des erfolglosen Killers Muerte im Film Undercover Blues – Ein absolut cooles Trio (1993), in dem er neben Kathleen Turner und Dennis Quaid spielte, sowie die eines Killers im Film Die Akte (1993) mit Julia Roberts. Im Animationsfilm Robots (2005) war seine Stimme neben denen von Ewan McGregor, Robin Williams, Halle Berry und Mel Brooks zu hören. Als Filmproduzent wirkte Tucci unter anderem beim preisgekrönten Film The Mudge Boy aus dem Jahr 2003 mit. Sein Debüt als Regisseur gab er 1996 mit dem Film Big Night. Zwei Jahre später inszenierte er die Filmkomödie The Impostors – Zwei Hochstapler in Not, die er auch selbst produzierte. Im Jahr 2000 entstand mit Joe Goulds Geheimnis ein weiterer Film, gefolgt von Blind Date aus dem Jahr 2008, in dem er auch als Darsteller zu sehen ist. Für seine ersten beiden Filme war Tucci auch als Drehbuchautor tätig. 2009 war Tucci in Peter Jacksons Literaturverfilmung In meinem Himmel nach dem gleichnamigen Bestsellerroman von Alice Sebold zu sehen. Die Nebenrolle eines Kindsmörders brachte ihm unter anderem Nominierungen für den Oscar und Golden Globe Award ein. 1995 heiratete er Kate Tucci, von der er drei Kinder hat. Seine Frau starb im Mai 2009 an Krebs. Seit Oktober 2011 ist Stanley Tucci mit Felicity Blunt verlobt, der älteren Schwester der Schauspielerin Emily Blunt. Die Hochzeit fand im September 2012 statt. Filme 1985: Die Ehre der Prizzis (Prizzi’s Honor) 1986–1988: Miami Vice (Fernsehserie, drei Folgen) 1987: Crime Story (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x17 The Battle of Las Vegas) 1988: Der Affe im Menschen (Monkey Shines) 1990: Ein verrückt genialer Coup (Quick Change) 1991: Mann mit Ehre – Du achtest nur, was du fürchtest (Men of Respect) 1991: Billy Bathgate 1992: Zauberhafte Zeiten (Prelude to a Kiss) 1992: Ein Hund namens Beethoven (Beethoven) 1992: Der Reporter (The Public Eye) 1993: Undercover Blues – Ein absolut cooles Trio (Undercover Blues) 1993: Die Akte (The Pelican Brief) 1994: 2 Millionen Dollar Trinkgeld (It Could Happen to You) 1994: Mrs. Parker und ihr lasterhafter Kreis (Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle) 1995: Kiss of Death 1995: Chaos! Schwiegersohn Junior im Gerichtssaal (Jury Duty) 1995–1996: Murder One (Fernsehserie, 23 Folgen) 1996: Seitensprung in Manhattan (The Daytrippers) 1996: Big Night 1997: Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich (A Life Less Ordinary) 1998: Wiege der Angst (Montana) 1998: Winchell (Fernsehfilm) 1999: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) 2001: Die Wannseekonferenz (Conspiracy) 2001: America’s Sweethearts 2001: Seitensprünge in New York (Sidewalks of New York) 2001: Feuerwerk auf italienisch (The Whole Shebang) 2002: Road to Perdition 2002: Manhattan Love Story (Maid in Manhattan) 2002: Jede Menge Ärger (Big Trouble) 2003: The Core – Der innere Kern (The Core) 2004: Darf ich bitten? (Shall We Dance) 2004: The Life and Death of Peter Sellers 2004: Terminal (The Terminal) 2005: Robots (Stimme für Herb Copperbottom) 2006: Der Teufel trägt Prada (The Devil Wears Prada) 2006: Ein Song zum Verlieben (Four Last Songs) 2006: Lucky Number Slevin 2006: The Hoax 2006: Monk (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x01 Mr. Monk and the Actor) 2007–2008: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) 2008: Inside Hollywood (What Just Happened) 2008: Kit Kittredge: An American Girl 2008: Swing Vote 2009: Julie & Julia 2009: In meinem Himmel (The Lovely Bones) 2010: Einfach zu haben (Easy A) 2010: Burlesque 2011: Captain America – The First Avenger 2011: Der große Crash – Margin Call (Margin Call) 2012: Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games (The Hunger Games) 2012: The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (The Company You Keep) 2012: Gambit – Der Masterplan (Gambit) 2013: Jack and the Giants (Jack the Giant Slayer) 2013: Percy Jackson: Im Bann des Zyklopen (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) 2013: Inside Wikileaks – Die fünfte Gewalt (The Fifth Estate) 2013: Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) Auszeichnungen 2007 wurde er für seinen Gastauftritt in der Serie Monk mit einem Emmy ausgezeichnet. Diesen Preis hatte er zuvor schon einmal für seine Rolle in dem Film Winchell im Jahre 1999 gewonnen. Für diese Rolle erhielt er im selben Jahr auch seinen ersten Golden Globe. Ein zweites Mal erhielt er diesen Preis für seine Darstellung des Adolf Eichmann in dem Fernsehfilm Die Wannseekonferenz. Im Laufe seiner Karriere wurde er mit weiteren Filmpreisen geehrt, so gewann er etwa 1999 u.a. einen Golden Satellite Award. Außerdem wurde er 2009 für seine Rolle als George Harvey in In meinem Himmel für den Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller nominiert. Weblinks * Stanley Tucci bei Wikipedia * en:Stanley Tucci es:Stanley Tucci Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:The Hunger Games Film Cast Kategorie:Catching Fire Film Cast Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Männlicher Darsteller